The present invention concerns novel organic molybdenum complexes and their use as friction and wear reducing additives for lubricating compositions. It further relates to a method of reducing fuel consumption in internal combustion engines by adding the new complexes to the lubricants used therein.
Many attempts to reduce fuel consumption in engines have been of mechanical nature. Another approach to the problem is the use of lubricants that reduce the internal friction in the engine thus resulting in a reduction in the engine's energy requirements. Friction is of particular significance in internal combustion engines, because loss of substantial amount of theoretical mileage is traceable directly to friction. Friction will increase the power required to effect movement, thus increasing fuel consumption. Therefore, it is advantageous to use lubricants which minimize this friction.
Since various antifriction additives act in a different physical or chemical manner, only some satisfy the effectiveness and compatibility criteria leading to a significant energy loss prevention function of the lubricant. Types of molybdenum compounds known to be useful in engine lubricants include certain dithiocarbamate derivatives of molybdenum disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,254. The use of molybdenum complexes of fatty alkyl amines in conjuction with a sulfur donor is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,473.
It has been now discovered that a novel class of organomolybdenum complexes imparts both antifriction and antiwear properties to lubricants resulting in increased energy efficiency.